


Help, My Wife Keeps Summoning Demons

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/F, Interior Decor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: “Rose,” Kanaya said in her most cautionary tone, stepping into the living room lit only by convenient and ritually placed candelabras. Rose looked up from the chalk circle on the floor with an innocent expression.Or an expression as innocent as one who had a cup of goat’s blood in her hands could wear."Yes, dearest?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here by me: http://imaginerosemary.tumblr.com/post/152702005498  
> and based on this post: http://help-mywife.tumblr.com/post/144170781276

“Rose,” Kanaya said in her most cautionary tone, stepping into the living room lit only by convenient and ritually placed candelabras. Rose looked up from the chalk circle on the floor with an innocent expression.

Or an expression as innocent as one who had a cup of goat's blood in her hands could wear.

“Yes, dearest?”

Kanaya crossed her arms, looking pointedly at the strange and unreadable runes written in blood and chalk. “What are you doing?”

Rose looked at the circle in front of her, candles casting flickering shadows across the wooden floor and the occult symbols written there. “It appears that this is an attempt to summon a demon,” she answered, knowing fully that Kanaya knew exactly what she was doing.

“Again?” Kanaya sighed, rubbing her temples.

“If it puts your mind at ease, it is a different demon this time,” Rose said reassuringly.

“Darling, you _know_ blood clashes with the curtains,” Kanaya groaned. “They always spill so much blood and leave their unsightly marks across the walls. And once that demon is here, then what? We would have to banish it after a moment because it attempts to suck our souls from our mortal bodies, or forgoes the soul collection and tears us apart. You know how demons are.”

“I know very well how to deal with an unruly demon. I merely had a few questions,” Rose said, crossing her arms. “What happened to your curiosity in the horrific and terrible, love?”

“My curiosity was sated after the third summoning and second replacement of the rug,” Kanaya said dryly.

“I moved the rug this time.”

A second of deliberation passed. “I suppose that's one issue I didn't need to worry about. However, I believe that this ritual should be put to a stop,” Kanaya said.

Rose pouted. “If you insist,” she said, beginning to pour salt through the carefully written runes with some regret.

Kanaya _tsk_ ed and shook her head. “Dark runes don't even look good against redwood floors,” she said distastefully. “And candlelight casts too many shadows in the room. It looks... too _grim_ ,” she noted.

Rose looked up from her failed ritual with a raised eyebrow. “Next time I'll make an attempt to perform a more lighthearted and aesthetically pleasing demon summoning.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Kanaya said, a smirk playing on the edges of her black lips.

With a final line of salt, the circle was nothing more than lines in blood and chalk on the floor. Rose stood with a sigh and gestured at her work.

“There, no demon summoned, no blood or demonic calling cards to clash with the drapes. Satisfied?”

“Indeed,” Kanaya said with a quick nod. “Next time you decide to ask your hellish informants for answers, do make your summons in the basement. There is no décor down there.”

 


End file.
